


Light Stone of the Screaming Fjords Clan

by Sparkietwin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Background, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Gen, Grammarly is my beta, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I might later, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Stone growing up, Light Stone has some problems, Light Stone is my boy, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Ratings may change, Sorry DM, Tabaxi, The Author Regrets Nothing, barbarian, but he tries his best, but he's free now, but might change - Freeform, but not really, but y'all can read it too, don't steal, gladiator, he is stupid, he was a slave you guys, i guess, is this too many tags?, kind of, linear for now, more like background to the campaign, nah, nothing too bad, or maybe, some violence, this is foR ME, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkietwin/pseuds/Sparkietwin
Summary: Light Stone is anything but okay. But that's alright. This is the backstory to my current D&D campaign character that I thought I'd share. He is a Tabaxi Lion Barbarian Gladiator.Hope you like it.or:He was once the son of the chief, the next in line to rule. Now he is little more than a brawler, a weapon crafted and honed to a deadly point for the entertainment of the crowds, Tossed back into a world he barely remembers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: to be honest with you some shit went down in the campaign and no spoilers or anything, but I need to vent. So I’m here unloading all my shit onto the internet. What can go wrong? No Spoilers? You ask? What are you spoiling? I’ve never heard of Light Stone of the Screaming Fjords clan. What could you possibly spoil? Well, my DM is currently working on a podcast about this very campaign. I don’t like spoilers, so I am letting you know now, I will try not to spoil too much. How will you do this? You ask? Simple. Instead of going into the campaign itself, I will focus purely on the background and insight into my character before the campaign takes place. That way when my DM finally uploads his podcast a select few of you will have insight into my character. I’m sure that once the podcast airs I’ll post something to do with the episodes. But for now, let me tell you the story of Light Stone of the Screaming Fjords Clan.  
> PS: sorry for the long A.N. I’ll try to keep it short next time. :P

**ஃ Prologue ஃ**   
**: Background on My Character :**

* * *

Light Stone of the Screaming Fjords Clan, son of Ice in Summer and Misting Rain is a Lion Tabaxi. He stands at six foot six inches and towers over most of the crowd. He carries an old but well taken care of great ax he won in his last fight within the gladiatorial pits of Belethu, and with it, his freedom. You see he was poached at a young age, a group of traffickers having attacked his home and clan and made off with a number of cubs to be sold at market. Having earned his freedom after a decade and a half of slavery, Light has made it his mission to bring his clan mates home once more. The problem however is that he does not really remember where their clan was hidden. But in the meantime he hopes to bring as much good to the world as he can, having seen the other side more often than not, he wishes to protect those he can from such a hard life and the injustice of it all.  
In his early years, Light had a more traditional education. Learning to read and write, to hunt, gather, cook, and heal. To strategize and take command. Memorizing the histories of his clan and the history of their allies. He still keeps these skills though some have dulled a bit. Though nowadays he focuses on his skills in a fight. Having spent the last 15 years doing nothing more, it is a hard habit to break. But it helps to be underestimated by those around him. Playing innocent and naïve is easy when thinking of his past brings nightmarish memories to his mind. He would rather act stupid than face what he has gone through and the scars it has left on him, body and mind.  
He was once the son of the chief, the next in line to rule. Now he is little more than a brawler, a weapon crafted and honed to a deadly point for the entertainment of the crowds, Tossed back into a world he barely remembers.


	2. A Name, Given

**ஃ Chapter 1 ஃ**

**: A Name, Given :**

* * *

He was born on a cool, windy day, the sun just waking its way through the clouds as he took his first breath.

Born of the clan’s medicine woman, Misting Rain, a glamorous lioness with bright green eyes and curious demeanor and the clan’s chief, Ice in Summer, a pale maned lion of understated strength and wise beyond his years.

Ice was waiting on tenterhooks just outside the birthing hut. The hut itself was situated on the edge of a cliff looking out over the fjords, the winds howled beneath, lending the name to their land, the Screaming Fjords. The terrain, rain dampened moors stretched as far as the eye could see, only stopping at the base of the giant black mountain range.

Ice turned, ears perking at the sound of a kitten-like yawn, a squeak of his child. He looked about wondering what to name the child only for his eyes to catch a pale rock, lit up by the sun as it broke through the ever-present clouds. Yes. That would be his child’s name, strong and regal, the next chief. Light Stone.

A rustle from inside, his men, Twin Peaks, and Seven Feather, pulled to attention as the midwife exited the hut. A tall slender jaguar of a woman with piercing blue eyes, her pelt only now showing signs of greying. Twelve Jade. Ice turned, opening his mouth to speak but unable to form words. Twelve Jade smiled softly, holding the door for him to enter. “They are both healthy, chief, go. Your wife waits for you.” He nodded, clapping a paw against her shoulder in thanks before ducking to enter the hut.

Inside was dark and warm, the center dominated by a fire pit, full of hot coals to keep away the cold. Pelts and blankets lay scattered in piles, he looked about finding his mate wrapped within one bundle curled around a small ball of fur.

“My Mate,” he rumbled softly, watching as her ears perked and she turned towards him. “Come, meet your son, Ice in Summer.”

He toes forward, warmth filling his chest at her words, a son. He lowers so that he is facing Rain, their sun curled between their warmth. He can’t help the purr that tumbles out of his chest at the sight of him.

His fur is still damp, but a warm, deep, tawny color, nothing like his own pale almost white fur, but all his mother’s. He gently lays a paw upon his head, “He is beautiful, just like you.” he whispers. Rain smiles at him, a low purr resonating from her chest as she curls tighter around their child and closer to him.

“Have you seen his name?” she asks after a few minutes. He reaches across their son, cupping her cheek in his paw. “Yes the Gods have shown me, his name will be Light Stone of the Screaming Fjords Clan, son of Ice in Summer and Misting Rain, the thirty-seventh chief to rule.”

She smiles at him then peers down at the cub still nursing against her. “Light Stone, yes, I can see it.”

Ice glanced down at the cub, watching as his eyes cracked open, glinting gold, just like his father’s. Yes, Ice thought, I can see it. 


	3. No Surprise

**ஃ Chapter 2 ஃ**

**: No Surprise :**

* * *

Light Stone grew fast, springing up like a sapling until he towered over the other children. He would be as tall as his father no doubt.

He also learned quickly, listening with perked ears and twitching tail as the elders of the clan spoke of its history, of previous chiefs and the land itself. He was as curious as his mother, eyes wide as he watched swallows fly an dive to nest on the sheerest cliffs.

He was often found with the other cubs his age, play fighting and wrestling amongst each other. Light was sure to be gentle with those younger than him, patient even as they tugged at his ears or tail, howling pretend yips of pain as they fell on top of him.

He was seen with various members of the clan, helping carry heavy baskets or building the newest hut and repairing the oldest. Doing his best to help his clan however he was able.

He was growing into his role as the next chief, groomed into his role by his father and mother both to become a mixture of the warrior his father was and the kind nurturer his mother was.

So it was no surprise that when the poachers came with nets and weapons he protected the younger members. 

Making sure to stay between the youngest and the Dragonborns. Shepherding them to the hidden caves in the cliffs even as the adults fought tooth and nail against the enemy.

He roared in anger, hoping to distract the poachers from the cubs and mothers, drawing them away with his friends and clans members that swirled around him and stood their ground like a wall between the poachers and the children. Those he had grown with, fought with, laughed with. They would protect their clan until the last breath.

They clashed with hisses and growls, claws, and steel sharp as they tore through the scales peeking out from their armor, anything to slow them down. Anything to give the others a chance to escape to the caves.

He spotted his father surrounded by ten poachers, with him stood five of their warriors, each holding a weapon as they cleaved into the Draginborns. His father’s ax shining in the sunlight even as it shone with red. Last he’d seen his mother was leading the children and elders to the caves, eyes worried but warm as she ushered them to keep up.

Growling he turned back to his own battle, delivering each slash and jab with the anger boiling in his veins.

“Go!” he shouted to those around him. “Protect the others, I will hold them off as long as I can!” Some of the others broke off following the escapees, others stubbornly stood their ground, baring fangs at the Dragonborns around them, roars and growls filled the air as the fight recommenced. 


End file.
